Accidents Happen
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: "I accidentally punched you in the face when I was too excited about something." -Awkward first encounter AU- Stingue/ Yukinerva


**Accidents Happen**

Prompt from _nerds-are-cool_ on Tumblr.

* * *

"Sting, I'd really rather not..." Yukino whined as she tilted her head back lazily.

He climbed onto her bed and bounced on the mattress anxiously.

"Oh, come on, Yukino! It'll be fuuuun!" He sang as he swung her hands in his from side to side.

She snatched her hands away and sighed.

"You know I wanted to stay home this weekend..." She pouted.

He returned her pout in full force, adding in glistening puppy eyes for greater effect.

She could never handle his big, blue puppy eyes and he knew it. She was a little softy.

She lifted her fluffy, white pillow and smacked him with it.

"Uggggh. Fine, I'll go to the concert. Stop that! You know I can't take it."

He laughed and jumped up from the bed.

"Glad you came around, because I already bought the tickets."

She stood to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

"Sting! No fair!"

He smiled and began to leave her room. He stopped at the door frame and turned around, smirking devilishly.

"Oh, come on, Yu. You know I don't play fair."

He winked and ducked out of her room. She frowned at the empty doorway and sighed. She really just wanted to stay home and mope.

She had a thing for this girl at work, Lucy. They worked together in a local coffee shop, The Bean, and Yukino had been crushing on Lucy for a few months now.

Yukino was crushed when she learned that Lucy had entered into a relationship with a boy named Natsu over the weekend.

She knew not to beat herself up over it and she knew things would be alright. She just wanted a single weekend to pout. That's all.

But, no. Sting had to drag her into his shenanigans. As always.

She had met him at The Bean when she first started working there the year prior. They became fast friends, mostly from Sting's persistence.

They just moved in together to save money over 4 months ago.

Yukino had no idea how crazy Sting truly was until she moved in with him. He was a big ball of energy and the biggest sinnamon roll she had ever met.

She sighed as she sat back on the bed. At least she liked the band he chose.

* * *

 _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Rogue groaned and lifted his head from his pillow.

"Go away, Minerva." He yawned.

His door swung open and she crossed her arms.

"Rude." She crossed the threshold and entered into his lair. Well, room. But it looked like a dungeon, so... Easy mistake.

"You're rude." He countered as he buried his face deeper into the fluffy pillow that cradled his face.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Concert Friday. You're going." She announced confidently.

His head lifted and his tired, red eyes narrowed on her.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell."

She smirked and nodded.

"You will go with me. If you don't... Frosch will sleep with me from now on." She smiled at the adorable cat curled up on his back.

He instinctively reached behind him and pulled the sleepy cat to his face.

"You wouldn't dare."

She smiled wide and laughed.

"I would."

He frowned and looked down to his precious little kitty companion.

"Fine... I'll go. But, don't expect me to be happy about it."

She stood from the bed and walked out. From the hall he heard her call out.

"Wouldn't dream of it!"

He honestly couldn't tell you how he ever became friends with Minerva Orlando. Or how he ended up living with her.

It was just one of those whirlwind situations where shit happens so fast and one day you just wake up like, ' _Where am I and what the hell just happened_?'

He met her over 2 years ago at school.

She sat with him at lunch because she hated everyone else and decided that sitting with a loner was better than sitting in a group of people she couldn't stand.

Oddly enough, she initiated their friendship. Apparently, he was the one person she could tolerate. She had a girlfriend once. Erza...

But that didn't last long. They clashed a lot and after so many fights, Erza found someone else. A guy named Jellal.

Rogue was glad that Minerva and Erza broke up. He liked Erza, but Minerva was extra moody all the time with her around.

He sat up and cuddled Frosch to his chest. The tiny cat let out a little mewl as it nuzzled into his chest.

He smiled and rubbed his nose on the top of his head. Frosch was quite possibly Rogue's most favorite living being in existence.

He had found him wandering around outside the apartment as a kitten and begged Minerva to let him keep him.

She agreed, but only after developing a liking for the precious creature, herself.

Rogue patted the cat's head and frowned.

"I guess I have to go. Minerva really would take you. She's the devil." He whispered to the tiny sleeping feline on his chest.

The cat stirred in it's sleep.

"Meeeeewww."

* * *

The day for the concert had come quickly, much to Yukino's dismay.

She looked back at her bed before exiting the room.

"Goodbye my almost lover..." She smiled sadly, joking to herself to cheer herself up.

"WE'RE GONNA MISS THE BUS! LET'S GOOOOO!" Sting shouted excitedly from the front door.

Yukino sighed and shut her bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" She skipped over to him at the door and smiled.

"Well, come on!" She shoved him out the door. He smiled. She was finally getting into it.

"Alright!"

* * *

Minerva pushed open Rogue's door and placed her hands on her hips.

"If you make us late, that adorable ball of fluff is my new bunk buddy." She warned.

Rogue's eyes got panicky. He snatched a hoodie from his closet and pulled it on, giving Frosch a quick pat on the head before bolting out of the room.

Minerva smiled and followed after him.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

As they entered the concert grounds, which were outdoors, Yukino smiled.

She had to admit, she was pretty exited. Saber Tooth was her favorite band.

What a better way to get over your crush than a good concert with your bestie, right?

The crowd grew and grew as the time passed. Sting pulled them closer to the front after securing them a couple of brews.

As darkness began spreading across the sky, the band seemed ready to play.

Sting was a little buzzed, but Yukino was still sipping on her first brew from earlier. She wasn't much of a drinker.

As the band began to play, the crowd got rowdy. Yukino clung to Sting for dear life.

He laughed and hoisted her onto his shoulders to give her a better view and keep her away from the thrashers.

She squealed as he raised her into the air. Her beer sloshed and some splashed onto the grass, fortunately missing any by standers. She really didn't want any fights.

Although he was a bit inebriated, he managed to hold her pretty steady up there. She was impressed.

* * *

Minerva dragged rogue by his hoodie sleeve through the crowd as they looked for a place to stand.

Minerva left Rogue to his own devices for a moment to get them beverages.

Rogue buried his nose into the front of his hoodie. His dark red eyes scanned the crowd, judging all of the crazy fans in their natural habitat.

He felt so out of place here. Sure he liked the band, but the crowds... NO.

If he were a cat, he would be hissing with his fur on end like the commercialized "Halloween cat".

Minerva found him again and shoved a red solo cup full of beer at him.

"Take it." She ordered.

He narrowed his eyes at the cup as if it had somehow wronged him, but took it from her nonetheless.

"Not even a thank you? So rude..." She teased.

He rolled his eyes and took a sip.

"You're rude." He said with a smirk.

As he sipped his beer, he scanned the crowd again. He didn't really know why he was bothering to look around...

Maybe he was hoping to blind himself. It was like going into Walmart at 3 AM only amplified times a thousand.

His eyes stopped roaming when they landed on someone worth looking at. A few feet in front of him he saw a nice set of muscular arms.

Sure, they were holding up a girl, but that didn't mean he couldn't look. The guy turned around and set the girl down a few minutes later and Rogue was floored.

He had to be the most gorgeous guy Rogue had ever seen in person. The dude was fucking shredded and that hair. How did such perfection exist?!

The girl smiled and shook her head after the guy spoke to her. Rogue grabbed Minerva's braid and tugged.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She threatened as she turned to face him. He pointed ahead of them.

"That is perfection. I want to be near it." He spoke robotically as if on autopilot.

Minerva was about to say something snarky in response when she caught sight of Mr. Perfect's gal pal.

She looked so sweet and innocent... Minerva hummed to herself and decided that maybe moving closer to Rogue's senpai wasn't such a bad thing.

She grabbed him by the hood and pulled him through the crowd.

"Alright, let's go."

Rogue didn't expect her to react so quickly. She dragged him directly beside the pair. He was so close he could smell the guy.

Fuck. Of course he would smell like fucking heaven and the dreams of the innocent. This guy was of the Gods.

The current song stopped and a new song began to play.

As the music started up, the hottie beside him got a little too excited and the next thing Rogue knew his perfect fist was planted into his face.

Rogue fell back and hit the ground. When he opened his eyes, angel boy was hovering over him.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you like that! I got a little too excited I guess... Heh."

He held his hand out to Rogue with an apologetic smile.

Minerva decided to take this opportunity to swoop in on Chippendale's lady friend.

"I'm Minerva. The punching bag down there is Rogue. We're roommates. You are?"

Yukino stared at the strange woman in shock for a moment but then smiled. She was taller than Yukino and had long black hair.

Her eyes were the prettiest color. They were green with flecks of gold.

"I'm Yukino. That's Sting. We're also roommates. It's nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand to her.

Minerva accepted her hand and smiled back.

"The pleasure is mine. All mine." She whispered.

"Are you sure you're alright? Your nose is bleeding." Sting chuckled as he lifted Rogue from the ground. he used his hoodie sleeve and wiped at the blood.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Thanks. Don't worry about it. It is a concert after all." He shrugged.

A lopsided smile formed on Stings face and he patted Rogue on the cheek.

"You're a cutie. I'm Sting."

Rogue's face heated and he blanked for a moment.

"Rogue." He finally blurted out.

"Rogue... Hmmmm. I like it. It suits you." He smiled wide and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Your friend is stuck now... Sting isn't going to let him go." Yukino giggled.

Sting was an outgoing guy, but if he pulled you in and put his arm around you like that, he liked you. Once his arm was around you, that's it.

Friends for life. No escape. Yukino would know. She was a victim of the arm hug of doom.

"That's alright. Rogue doesn't want him to."

* * *

After the concert ended it was nearly 2 AM. They all decided to go to Waffle House for a super early breakfast.

They all piled onto a bus and got off at the nearest stop. They walked for about ten minutes before finally reaching the tiny building that housed nourishment.

They entered and found an empty booth. Rogue entered the booth first, pushing himself into the farthest corner. That was his comfort zone.

Minerva was going to sit with him, but Sting beat her to it. She normally would have said something, but she wanted to sit by Yukino anyway.

After giving their order and waiting, they began to talk.

"So, where do you guys live? Nearby, or?" Yukino asked curiously.

Minerva smiled and turned to face her.

"We live in Fiore Towers, the apartments near Magnolia." She informed them.

Sting smiled and laughed.

"We do too! What apartment?" Minerva turned to Rogue and smiled wickedly.

"Oh, you do? We live in apartment 213 A. What about you?"

Yukino smiled and subconsciously scooted closer to Minerva.

"209 A."

Sting leaned back and crossed his arms, smiling.

"We're neighbors!"

Rogue wanted to crawl under a rock and hibernate for 1000 years.

No,no,no,no,no. This was a nightmare... Or a miracle. No. Definitely a nightmare.

"Well, what do you think of that, Rogue?" Minerva drawled, kicking him gently under the table.

He peeked through the black curtain of bangs in his face. Sting was smiling at him.

"It's great." He mumbled awkwardly.

Holy shit. He lives a few doors down. This is either the best, or the worst thing to ever happen.

* * *

After eating, they all boarded another bus and got off at their apartments. Before going to their separate doors, Sting pulled Rogue into a hug and laughed.

"You're cute. Like a little shadow. I like you." He cooed. Minerva was stone faced, but she was withholding laughter.

Yukino stood by her door, smiling. Sting was drunk, but the thing about Sting, was that even when drunk he had control of his thoughts and speech.

He wouldn't forget this and he certainly meant what he said even if it was silly. She caught Minerva staring at her and she waved.

"See you later, Minerva. It was nice meeting you."

Minerva smiled back and nodded.

"Ditto."

Sting released Rogue and smiled at him. He stumbled over to Yukino and opened the door.

"I know where you live." Sting pointed to Rogue and laughed.

"So don't you try to hide from me. I'll make you love me, Rogue Cheney! If it's the last thing I do!" He laughed.

Rogue blushed furiously and stared at the wall in front of him.

Minerva's hard exterior cracked and she burst out laughing.

"Mission accomplished." She howled.

Rogue leaned against the front door as Yukino dragged Sting inside and shut the door.

"He is so drunk." Rogue muttered to himself.

Minerva dragged him inside and pushed him towards his room.

"Go. Frosch is probably missing you." She opened his door and shoved him inside.

Frosh was standing on the bed. As he approached the tiny cat, it stood on it's hind legs and stretched its front legs up towards him.

Rogue lifted the cat up and cuddled him close to his chest as he sat on the bed.

He lay back and pet the cat's head as he drifted to sleep. Just before he finally gave into the darkness, his phone vibrated in his pocket.

He pulled it out and clicked the new message.

A picture popped up.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT.

Sting's naked torso graced the screen of his phone. Sting had one hand going through his hair while the other held the phone.

He was winking.

The message below the photo read:

 **Sting Eucliffe:** _Night, Rogue._

He threw his phone across the bed.

"I can't sleep."

* * *

Author's note:

Totally out of character. I don't write much with these characters. :/

Forgive meeeeee.

Up next is a gruvia one shot, which is my specialty, so...

:)


End file.
